LAZY LOVE
by OnePea2RuleThemAll
Summary: What happens when two enemies find a common bond with household furniture? Mainly McStizzie others included CHAPTER 4 UP!
1. Every Good Story Starts In A Chair Store

Pairings: mainly McStizzie and others.

Summary: What happens when two enemies find a common bond with a household furnishing?

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Grey's Anatomy 'cuz it sure wouldn't be like this if I did.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Every Good Story Starts In A Chair Store

Izzie Stevens walked into the _LAZBOY_ store with four cups of coffee at hand looking forward to her afternoon relaxation. As she walked up to the cashiers counter she noticed the girls at the table looked a little cross. " What's Up?" she asked. As they each took their coffee from her they took a little while to answer. "Girls?" she questioned.

"Somebody is in your chair." Replied the girl avoiding Izzie's gaze.

"Oh, really girls that's no big," Izzie stated non-chalantly though she was kind of worried because she really wanted her chair because so far her day was not going so well. "You guys don't need to worry." She said as she slowly walked over to her already occupied chair wondering how she was going to get the mysterious chair occupier to move.

When she arrived she was about to speak when a voice startled her. "You know staring is rude."

"Holy Crap! Sloan what are you doing here?" Mark opened his eyes and his signature McSteamy smirk crossed his face.

"Well, if you must know Stevens I have had a long day and I wanted to relax."

" Can you please relax elsewhere," she stated flatly.

"Is that anyway to talk to an attending?"

" Oh shove it! I've had a long day so move," snapped Izzie.

" Fine, but this isn't over," he huffed, and with that Sloan meerly sat next to her and stared.

"Now who's being rude?¼ Sorry, I've had a really bad day."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No, not really," she grimaced.

"Fine, hey Stevens, I know this is kinda weirdd coming from me but I was wondering if you wanted maybe to be fr-fr-friends."

"Why?" She opened her eyes and scrutinized him.

"Because I don't really have any friends and you seem like one of those people who won't take my crap and I like that in a friend like person."

"Fine, but we have to have rules," she stated.

"Rules? Really, what gives you the impression that I need rules," he smirked.

" I won't go into that. But here is rule number 1. No hitting on me, number 2. No judging based on either of our pasts, number 3. No sexual comments at all!"

"Fine." he huffed, "But there is one rule that I have."

"What is that?"

" No talking about work outside of the hospital and no talking about friend stuff within the hospital either. Deal?" asked Sloan.

"Deal!" And with that they shook hands and went back to listening to the mix of jazz music playing within the _LAZBOY_ store.

N/A: This is my first chapter so I hope you'll review. ;)


	2. Much Ado About The Same Face

-1Thanks 4 the reviews!

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Much Ado About the Same Face

Izzie sat at home alone wondering how life had gotten so bad. If you had asked her first day of her internship she never would've said that she imagined herself being alone with a tub of dulce de leche ice cream crying over the fact she had slept with her best friend. But, the worst part of her whole situation wasn't that she had lost her best friend but that she was alone. So, as much as she thought she'd regret it she picked up her phone and texted the only person she thought she could count on. Mark Sloan.

Izzie: **Hey can u come ovr and bring Zoolander and ur fave movie im making pizza **

Mark: **Sure ill b ovr in a sec ;)**

Before she knew it he really was there, standing in front of her holding the movies and some brownie mix. "Hey, come on in," she said as she weakly smiled.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine I just wanted some company."

"Okay, I guess," he said as he followed her in. "Wait what kind of pizza did you make?"

"Combo"

"Coolio"

"Did you just say coolio?" she asked inquisitively.

"Yeah, is that a problem?"

"No, I just never thought you Mark Sloan would say 'coolio'"

"Well, Izzie Stevens there's a lot you don't know about me" he replied plastering his signature McSteamy smirk on his face.

"Okay, let's stop the chit chat 'cuz I could eat a horse."

The night had gone a lot better than she had thought. While they ate they watched Zoolander and got into an argument over whether you could get a modeling job with one face. After that they watched Mark's favorite movie, Much Ado About Nothing, and then they had an argument over whether Beatrice should really be with benedick or if she was "settling." The last thing they did before Mark left was try to make brownies but ended up having a brownie mix fight. To both Izzie and Mark the night had gone really well and they couldn't wait for what this friendship had in store.

N/A: Thanks again for the reviews I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you have any suggestions I'd love to hear 'em.

-OnePea2RuleThemAll


	3. Happy Birthday To Me part 1

-1N/A: Sorry About The Lack of Updates I was bogged down with hw!

Happy Birthday To Me

"Ring, Ring" Mark was woken by the sound of his phone. Even though he knew that he would probably regret it he answered the phone anyways.

"Hello," Mark's groggy voice floated through the phone.

"Uh, hey I have an Isobel Stevens passed out on my bar can you pick her up?"

"Sure, I'll be right there."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Once Mark was inside he immediately searched for Izzie. He didn't have to look far before he saw a blonde mop of hair on the bar.

"Hey, you the one that called me?" Mark said.

"Yeah, I'm Lily and that's Izzie" she pointed.

"Yeah, I got that." As he picked her up on his way out of the door he stopped. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," she replied.

"Why did you call me?"

"Well, she told me before she took her first sip that if she were to pass out or get incredibly drunk she'd want one Mark Sloan to pick her up."

"Oh, thanks," he replied.

"Hey, Mark Sloan I don't know what your relationship with Izzie is, but can you take care of her because frankly I think that sitting in a bar drinking scoth on the rocks is a pretty sucky way to spend a birthday."

"Wait, birthday?"

"Yeah"

"How'd you know?"

"Because every time she'd drink she'd make a toast and say Happy Birthday to me!"

"Okay, thanks."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

When Mark got home he placed Izzie in his bed and went to the grocery store. He had decided that this birthday would not go unnoticed so he made a cake, made a present, and cleaned his house an put out tons of movies. Because he would not let Izzie's birthday go unnoticed.

N/A: sorry again for the late update and the length of this chapter but I hoped you liked it and suggestions are totally welcome.

-OnePea2RuleThemAll


	4. Happy Birthday To Me part 2

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Hey everybody I'm sorry for the lack of updates. My mom wuz hella sick and I was busy with high school applications and acceptances. Not to mention my teachers have been showing no mercy on the homework front. So I promise I will update again this month.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but I'm saving up to buy Grey's Anatomy so things can finally go my way.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Happy Birthday To Me Part2

That morning when Izzie woke up she rolled around trying to get rid of her pounding headache. Suddenly, she realized that the smell that had filled her nostrils was not that of her comforter back at home. The comforter that she was currently wrapped in smelled of cinnamon and peppermint, she quickly sat up and realized that she was not back in Meredith's house.

"Knock, knock" said a rather sleepy looking Mark.

"Hey, where are we?" replied Izzie as she rubbed her temples.

"Well, you are in my not so humble abode."

"Wow, your blunt."

"I know, right. Well, let's go downstairs and get some Ibuprofen for the _Birthday_ Girl, shall we?"

"How did you know?" replied with a shocked face.

"Well, I didn't but the bartender Lily was it? Nice girl, said you kept repeating 'Happy Birthday to me' to yourself…So I just figured."

"Well, you figured right…But, can we not talk about why I hid it from you?"

"Yeah, sure, let's just go downstairs and celebrate?"

"Okay."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Downstairs Mark gave Izzie some Ibuprofen and they talked about movies, and what they wanted to watch. "But, I really want to watch '40 yr. Old Virgin'" whined Mark.

"But it's my birthday, and I really want to watch 'Mean Girls'" replied Izzie.

"Fine, but only if I can do this?" and without another word Mark swooped in on Izzie and started tickling her like there was no tomorrow.

"Mark, st-st-stop," squealed Izzie.

"Okay, okay" replied Mark with a pout across his face.

"You suck. You know that?"

"No, actually I don't." He smirked. Together Mark and Izzie settled on the couch and watched "Mean Girls". Afterward Mark finally got his way and they watched "The 40 yr. Old Virgin". Izzie had not remembered a day where she had laughed as hard.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"So what do you want for dinner?" Asked Mark.

"What is there?"

"Oh, no, you're one of those people," Complained Mark.

"Excuse me?" Asked Izzie raising an eyebrow.

"You know one of those people who doesn't know what they want when it's being given."

"I am not. I knew what I wanted, when it came to the movies," she stated almost letting it slip that she knew she wanted him to pick her up.

"Did somebody ask you?"

"Not exactly." She replied in defeat.

"It's not a bad thing it just means you're a little difficult to pamper, but I'll come up with something," he smiled. That night he made a pasta parmesan that was to die for. And they were currently enjoying it.

"This is sooooooooooooooooo good!" She exclaimed.

"I know you've told me that ten times already," he smirked.

"I know, I'm just a little surprised that Mark 'McSteamy' Sloan knows how to cook."

"Well, Ms. Isobel Stevens there's a lot you don't know about me."

"Like what?" she challenged.

"That I can also bake," he said and with that he got up grabbed the chocolate cake he had made and presented it to her.

"Holy crap!" Exclaimed Izzie, "This is beautiful!" and with that she cut a chunk and dug into it. They both ate the cake and talked, they did have the occasional comfortable silence nothing to awkward though. After the ate they chilled and watched TV and then Mark proceeded to amaze Izzie by giving her

a present. The present was a mixed CD, Izzie thanked him and then he drove her home. Izzie had thought that this was the best birthday she had ever had.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Coming Up in chapter 5: Izzie and Mark have a heart to Heart. How will this affect their friendship? Or will it?

Sorry again for the lack of updates, I hope that you enjoyed this portion of LAZY LOVE and write me with any suggestions.

-The one the only OnePea2RuleThemAll


End file.
